User blog:Reignic3/Poetry Slam: The Girl
Edit: Color problem on line 27; fixed. The Girl Note: colors are somewhat important here, you might not want to look at this on mobile devices. She sat at the table with all of her thoughts. Her mind was in shambles, her stomach in knots. The first was a man with a crimson necktie; He sat with a smile, a mean look in his eye. What harm could it do? '' ''It’s nothing, don’t worry. Oh! The conclusions you drew. He said with a grin. His voice rang in her ears as she knew he was sin. His eyes desperate to meet hers – She was holding back tears, seeing nothing but blurs. He handed her the bottle, she took it with care. That’s when the second one finished up with her prayer. No ''the second one said, grabbing her hands. As she dropped the bottle the second one stands. ''Don’t listen to him anymore, that filthy depressed rat. You don’t want to do that! Her hair brushed over her saddened face Her smeared makeup and tears were all over the place. The first one scoffed, eyes rolling backwards into his head Why listen to her when you can listen to me instead? The girl was silent, she didn’t know what to do. So the first one smiled his grin again, Oh, boo fucking hoo! It’s nothing, don’t worry. Oh! The conclusions you drew. The second one looked down, fading to grey You’re not fine. The sadness, the anger, '' ''The endless cry and whine? She said to the girl, do you want to be me again? The girl didn’t respond, she chose to abstain. The third one spoke up, slamming liquor on the table. The Regret. ''He croaked loudly, clearly unstable. His matted, dark hair and the bags under his eyes Led the girl to believe he was truth in disguise. ''Don’t forget the Regret. Sadness comes and goes, He motioned, quite drunk, to the second, who was weeping her woes. But Regret will last a fucking lifetime, my friend. The first one raised his voice, Put all of this to an end. His dark eyes pierced through the girl, this is relief. You’re drawing this out, come now let’s be brief. He tugged the sleeve of his coat upwards, revealing hundreds of scars. Do you remember these, girl? Do you find these bizarre? Do you blame me or them, ''he motioned to the second and third ''Because they’re what is making you feel bad, oh! Haven’t you heard? I’m promising relief…what else would I do? '' ''It’s nothing, don’t worry. Oh! The conclusions you drew. The fourth one sighed; Pathetic, all of you. You cut, you cry, you drink – boo fucking hoo. But you, ''she said to the girl, ''are the one wasting your time You used to be millions, now you’re barely a dime. If you keep this all up you’ll be just like him – She motioned towards the third, who smiled with grim. The first one snapped quickly: Don’t listen to her. She’s nothing but trouble, just like you once were. The fourth one laughed, leaning back in her chair. She motioned towards the second, I have no makeup in my hair. She looked at the first, I’m not the one with the cuts on my arm. She mentioned the third, I’m not drinking, nor am I thinking of harm. The first one got angry. You’re rotten, I swear. Nothing but Ego, you think you’re so fair? He turned back to the girl: Now take your damn pills. Don’t listen to them, just leave a note with your wills. Who cares about Sadness, Regret, or Ego? '' ''I’m giving us – you – a way out, so shall we go? The girl didn’t answer, she didn’t know what to do. It’s nothing, don’t worry. Oh! The conclusions you drew. The second one cried, you don’t have to do this! The third one said loudly, you’ll regret it when you stare into the abyss. '' The fourth one smiled, ''don’t fuck everything up, again, miss. The fifth one spoke up, fidgeting in his chair He hadn’t spoken once yet, he didn’t seem to care. You get over Sadness, you come to terms with Regret You can prove Ego wrong, I promise, in fact I could bet. But the Fear, stays with you, and I will always rest within. So don’t let Depression be the thing to do you in. The first one raged loudly, smiling angrily as he stood He placed his hand tightly on the girls shoulder just as he should All of you are WORTHLESS, ''do you hear me? ''You don’t see the end, you cannot foresee! You try to blame me, but you all cannot be forgiven. Without any of you, do you think to me she’d ever listen? The second and fifth ones back down, the third and fourth ones collapse. The girl began to shudder, she began to relapse. She was Sad, she was Scared, she was filled with Regret She was hearing her Ego say filthy lies and a threat! His grip got tighter. So back the fuck off! Because at this point, my friends, if she gets rid of me? I’ll see you all in Hell as she BURNS for eternity. Category:Blog posts